The present invention relates generally to the field of food service equipment and, in particular, to the field of temperature regulation devices for food service equipment.
Conventional food service equipment supports one or more food pans. The food pans are placed within a well of the food service equipment to warm or maintain the temperature of the food within the food pans. A warming device is typically used in conjunction with the well to maintain the temperature of the food pans for serving purposes (e.g., using steam or radiant heat).
Additionally, conventional food service equipment using induction for heating the food pan may only be able to configured to support one depth of food pan and a user may need to purchase an additional food service setup for a different depth of food pan. For example, the user may have a food pan with a depth of 2½ inches and a food pan with a depth of 4 inches. The user may not easily use both food pans with a single food service setup. Thus, there is a need for adjustable food service equipment to allow for use of food pans with varying depths.